


Sorry.. I can't anymore.

by hao8



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Confused Minghao, M/M, idk how to tag this, sad mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hao8/pseuds/hao8
Summary: Minghao can't help but wonder why in the world Mingyu is avoiding him.. because for Pete's sake they're in a relationship.. or maybe not anymore.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 4





	Sorry.. I can't anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, Hao. I just want it hurt..haha :(((  
> This is unbeta'd and my first time writing a fic so please bear with me.

"Jun ge!!!! What should I do?? Mingyu don't reply to my messages. It's been days!!! I feel like he's avoiding me. I didn't know what did I do. I just want to see him." Minghao rambles, he is at Junhui's place and looks so devastated. "Look, Hao! You won't know unless you two talk it out personally, right?" Junhui said while patting the younger's head. "But.. he won't reply to any of my messages. I swear, I think I already spam him.. but I get nothing." Minghao replied then looked at his phone. "Okay, I'll text him and promise me you two will make up, okay?" Minghao nods then Junhui takes his phone to shoot a message to Mingyu. 

They didn't wait that much as Mingyu replied as soon as he received Junhui's message. 

Oh.. did Jun ge scared him off? Minghao thought. 

"He replied. He said he'll pick you up. Will be here after 30 minutes." Junhui looks at Minghao who's face lit up from the moment he heard a ping sound in Junhui's phone. "Thank you, Jun ge!! You're the best!" He hugs the older and smiles cheekily. 

The bell rang coming from Junhui's door, "Guess, your man is here!" Junhui stands up and pulls Minghao with him. "There you are! Come on, pick up this little bean. Please take care of him okay? Lastly! Make up, you two!" Junhui muttered as soon as he opened the door for Mingyu while Minghao is hiding behind him. "I will, Jun hyung. Thank you for accompanying him." Mingyu replies plainly while looking at Minghao. "Let's go?" He pulls Minghao out of Junhui's apartment as they bid goodbye to the latter. 

"G--gyu, I.. I'm sorry.. if I act like a child...but I was just worried. You don't reply to me...I feel like you're avoiding and I-- are we okay?" Minghao mumbles trying to collect what he is trying to say but that is all. He is looking directly at Mingyu, frowning.  
"We're okay, okay?! You shouldn't bug Jun hyung because of this." Mingyu sighs then caress the latter's cheeks. They're outside far enough from Junhui's apartment and they don't care at passersby looking at them. "B--but, I'm just scared.." Minghao said softly. "I know, baby. Look, I was just so busy. I had stuff to do, you know that, aren't you?" I'm sorry I don't reply to your messages, I just have so many things in mind and that is all" Minghao nods while listening to Mingyu's explanation. Then the latter leans slowly and gives Minghao a kiss, intoxicating and sweet one. "We're okay..." Mingyu mumbles as he slides an arm on the younger's slim waist and pulls him closer "Mm... g-gyu.. people are looking at us.." Minghao trying to mutter in their kiss his arms now wrapped on Mingyu's neck "Keep them looking... " Mingyu replied as he kissed Minghao aggressively the latter gasped at the kiss and he took that chance to slide his tongue and deepen their kiss. After a few minutes.. "G-gyu.. " Minghao said while staring shyly at Mingyu as soon as they break apart from the kiss. Both of their lips are swollen. "Baby.. we're okay, so please go home, mm? It's getting late." Mingyu says as he caress Minghao's hair. 'You're not dropping me home?' Minghao thought but he kept it in mind as to not ruin their moment as Mingyu called a cab for him "Good night, Gyu" he smiles brightly as he get inside the cab "Good night" Mingyu waved his hand as the cab slowly drifted apart from his place. 

"Sorry Hao, I can't.. anymore" Mingyu murmurs weakly as he walked back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
